Rainbow Road
mod 5}} |0=LunethMK7 |1=EXShadow |2=LunethFZero |3=Tails_Mad |4=LunethGP}}_Rainbow_Road.png |Caption = mod 5}} |0=Mario is encountered by a floating Klonoa on Luneth's Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7) |1=Preview of EXShadow's Rainbow Road |2=Cpt. Falcon shows Daisy his moves on Luneth's Rainbow Road (F-Zero X) |3=Tails charges at a cocky Wario on Luneth's Rainbow Road (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) |4=A Mars Person is amazed by Luneth's Rainbow Coaster's vibrant theme}} |Creator = Various |Downloadlink=Sonicbrawler's version Luneth's Mario Kart versions Luneth's F-Zero version Enscripture's version EXShadow's version TheMasterGamerify's version |Animated = Yes |Music = Yes No |Super Jump = Yes |Resolution = High}} Rainbow Road is a recurring race course from the Mario Kart racing game series. As per tradition, it has always been the final course of the Special Cup, excluding Rainbow Roads that appear as returning tracks, such as SNES Rainbow Road in Mario Kart 7 and N64 Rainbow Road in Mario Kart 8, which both appear as the final course of their game's respective Lightning Cup, and SNES Rainbow Road in Mario Kart 8, which appears as the second course of the downloadable Triforce Cup. Mario Kart 64's Rainbow Road makes an appearance in F-Zero X as the first course of the unlockable Joker Cup, with the tagline of "Psychedelic Experience". In M.U.G.E.N, Rainbow Road has been made by Sonicbrawler, Enscripture, Luneth and EXShadow. Luneth happened to make every Rainbow Road from every Mario Kart game except for the SNES, GBA and the Wii U versions. Sonicbrawler's Rainbow Road This stage is based off the Rainbow Road in Super Mario Kart. Every Super Mario Kart racer can be seen racing, but Bowser seems to be going to wrong way of the track. Thwomps from the original course also appear. Enscripture's Rainbow Road Enscripture's version is the Super Mario Kart Rainbow Road, but as it appears in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Luneth's Rainbow Road Collection Luneth made almost every single Rainbow Road including "Rainbow Coaster" from Mario Kart GP. Rainbow Road 64 appears to be in a separate file. Take note that these versions are in high resolution. The DS version seems to cause an error. 'Background music' Each version uses its respective theme from the Mario Kart game it comes from. Luneth's Rainbow Road (F-Zero X) Unlike Luneth's other versions which all hail from the Mario Kart games, this version is from F-Zero X, which in turn is heavily based on Mario Kart 64's Rainbow Road. 'Background music' The music used is the Rainbow Road theme from F-Zero X Expansion Kit. EXShadow's Rainbow Road While it may not be based on any of the existing Rainbow Roads from the Mario Kart series, it does take cues from them. It takes place in space and is set atop a rainbow-coloured platform; a giant neon star can be seen in the background. 'Background music' TheMasterGamerify's Rainbow Road TheMasterGamerify's Rainbow Road is based on its incarnation from Mario Kart 64; in fact, it's a screenshot of it. 'Background music' The music used is the N64 Rainbow Road music from Mario Kart 8. Gallery RCoast1.png|The first part of the Rainbow Coaster stage. RCoast4.png|After a while, Rainbow Coaster transitions into a second part of the original Mario Kart track. RCoast7.png|The second part of Rainbow Coaster with an earth-like feel to it. It transitions back to the first part of the stage after a while. Videos 39MUGEN S2 1 Rainbow Rockman |Sonicbrawler's Version MUGEN Koopa Troopa (me) vs. Viper Delecroix|Luneth's Version (N64) Mugen Mario Bros vs Wario Bros|Luneth's Version (Wii) 39MUGEN 22 Close Encounters... VERY Close Encounters.. |Luneth's Version (3DS) MUGEN So, Kisaragiryuto release this Rin Tohsaka who is not chibi.|Luneth's Rainbow Coaster Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Super Mario Stages Category:Mario Kart Stages Category:F-Zero Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages Category:Retro Stages